The seven deadly sins
by MagentaFeathers
Summary: What if we use the Vocaloid stories of the Deadly sins and use the Naruto characters instead of the Vocaloid characters? You'll get this. Stories about why you shouldn't have the seven deadly sins. Here the result is death. More information inside.
1. Daughter of Evil

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Vocaloid sins stories

More explanation is in the end of this chapter.

**Daughter of Evil (pride)  
**

I walked through my courses, on the way to my throne room. I wore my favourite yellow dress of the finest silk with black ruffles and the softest white lace gloves. The bright yellow color of my dress put out my long ashen hair color, which I wear in a high ponytail with one clip on the left side of my head. Everyone I encountered in my halls and courses bowed deep before me, which I was pleased about. Of course they must bow for me. But most of them bowed, because they were scared for me. They had a good reason too for that, because if they didn't bow for me, I will kick them out of my palace, or worse, I will put their heads in the guillotine.

I knew that they whispered and gossiped behind my back. They called me 'terrible' and someone even 'daughter of evil', but they didn't dare to crack a hair on my head, and that was all I need. I couldn't kill anyone here in my kingdom, how would I otherwise get my taxes, right? I sighed. The ones that were only loyal to me, were my white horse Josephine and my servant Uzumaki Naruto. Not even my parents. They couldn't, because they died when I was young. My servant was a special case. He did everything I asked and wanted and makes me always happy. I always smiled when I saw him. He has blond hair and blue eyes, just like me, but I have a somewhat lighter tone. He was like my gardian.

When I entered my throne chamber the trumpets began to yell and the yellow petals of the roses where thrown towards me. I smiled. This was my favourite chamber. It was grand, with a big red carpet and my gold plated throne with soft red pillows and two big, elegant candlesticks besides my throne. I smiled when I walked over the carpet to my throne that stood on a big platform. My servant, Naruto, stood there already. He was from an average length for his age of 14, like me. He stood right next to the throne, what gave me a comfortable feeling. I sat on my throne to hold a half hour petition, I after all, was required to do that. When I sat, the big, mahony wooden doors swung open and two guards brought a ragged woman with brown hair that was twisted in to two messy buns with brown eyes and a tattered red dress and threw her in front of my throne.

Than Naruto began with the so familiar tune when someone entered my chamber: "The good hearted princess of the wealthy kingdom Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, with her unbreakable beauty and her lively soul, Yamanaka Ino, is obedient to listen to your problems."

I looked down at her and said with a bored tone: "Your name?"

The woman looked up and said: "Tenten."

I looked contemptuously. She clearly didn't know how to speak to me. But I didn't blame her, she couldn't know. Not many citizens had the courage to speak to me face to face anyway.

"Tss. You must speak after every sentence 'princess' to me, but I'll forgive you. You have my permission to speak, Tenten."

Tenten looked first somewhat angry, but then her look changed to a pleaded one and said: "Please princess, everyone in your country is poor, we are starving and we need money, otherwise we can't eat. The children are sick and there are no medicines available for us, so please I beg you, princess, please give us some money! If only for the children!"

I smiled. Was this really everything? How dumb could she be? She had brains, right? The answer was so easy.

"Oh but Tenten, is this everything? How could it be that you have brains but don't use them? If you are short on money, why don't you snatch it away from the ones who does have money? Look around, I did the exact same thing, and I'm very happy. All the resources of the world belongs to me! Ha! And if you don't have something to eat, why don't you eat than just cake? It taste pretty good, especially brioche." I said scornful.

But now I looked at her dead serious. She must know who she was talking to. I knew what her answer was, I could read it in her eyes.

"And the ones that wish to throw me from my throne, those can't do anything! That is just inconsiderate work for you. You probably won't even spit one drip of blood on my dress. But hey, don't lay there before my throne to rot away! Kneel and bow for me now!"

I looked at Naruto and gave a nod as a sign that she must go away. He nodded back and immediatly understood me. He snapped his fingers and the guards picked up the woman and dragged her out of my chamber.

"No! No! You can't do this! What you are doing is stealing! I won't become a thief like you! I swear to god that I will take revenge! You'll be so very sorry! I promise!" she screamed and Tenten disappeard.

I only smiled and stood up from my throne. I found that the half hour petition was up and stood up.

"Come Naruto, I want to walk in my garden."

Naruto nodded, smiled and offered me his arm. I took it gladly and we walked to the beautiful garden. It was spring, so the gardens where at their peak of growing. All those nice colors, patterns and smells make me everytime I walk here at peace. Today the sun shone nice and the flowers opened their buds to let the bees and the bumblebees flew around to take some nectar to bring it to their hive or to other flowers to propagate. When we were half the way, Naruto suddenly stopped, untied himself and picked up the biggest yellow rose and gave it to me.

He gave a small bow and said: "For you, my princess."

Sometimes he could be so charming. I took my favourite rose with pleasure and planted it behind my ear. My eyes grew soft and again and I smiled. I liked it, being with him.

"Thank you, Naruto."

I was so lucky with Naruto. If someone wanted to kill me, I always had Naruto to protect me. Everyone would be long death before they could even point a finger at me. I picked up Naruto's arm again and discussed which food was better, ramen or brioche.

* * *

One day I sat again on my throne, but now I mused about my request. I love a man with beautiful black hair, intense black eyes and he was also a prince. He was a prince who lives over the sea on a small, but wealthy land, Uchihagakure in the Land of Fans. He had also many treasures, like me. Yes, this man, Uchiha Sasuke, was perfect. If their Lands would be reunited, then we are more powerful and wealthy than any other. The request I sent a week ago to Sasuke-kun, was an engagement. We knew each other since we were young and we were good friends, surely I would get a 'yes'. Today was the day that I knew for sure if Sasuke-kun will become my husband or not. When Naruto entered the throne chamber, he bowed before me and gave me the letter. I was só excited and opened the letter hurriedly.

_My dear princess Ino,_

_We've known each other for all those years. I actually considered you all this time as a dear friend to me, nothing more, I'm very sorry for you. Hereby I must decline your request to engagement. It is not your fault, let me make that clear, but there is a girl who has already stolen my heart. She is the most beautifull girl with shiny pink hair and brilliant green eyes I have ever seen in my life. But I hope with all my heart that you'll become happy in your life and that you'll find happiness and will find your true soulmate._

_with the best wishes, prince Uchiha Sasuke_

I couldn't almost believe it! My prince with one or another poor, filthy girl?! How dare he?! No, how dare shé to stole the heart of my man?! Naruto saw me becoming pale and looked worried.

"Is something wrong, princess? Didn't he accept it?" he asked carefully.

I boiled with anger towards the girl. I only could think about how her dirty hands were on my man. How dare she?! I wanted to scream from frustration.

"Call de minister out of his cave." I hissed in a low voice.

Naruto nodded quickly and went immediately to the dungeons. I locked every minister and officer up, because I didn't need them to rule my country. I could do it alone. I walked slowly from anger towards the meeting room where we would discuss this huge issue. When I came to the meeting, Naruto and the minister, Nara Shikamaru, were there already. Shikamaru sat lazily and bored on a chair, not impressed by my dark aura. He never was impressed with anything, he would do anything to save his ass. After all he had a wife, Temari, who waited for him at home. His black hair was as usual tied up in a spiky ponytail and he smoked a sigarette. I ignored the smoke and sigarette and looked angrily at him. Naruto stood beside me.

"Well, well princess, what is it this time?" he said.

I almost wanted to shook him angrily back and forth by his collar of his white shirt, but I surpressed myself and decided to hurt him with words.

"Listen Shikamaru, if you want to let your wife live, than listen to me and do as I say, understood?" I said sweetly.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed but he nodded slowly.

"Good! Naruto, bring the world map."

Naruto picked up a scroll from a book shelf and rolled it out over the large table. Shikamaru looked surprised and curious now from the map to me and back. I picked up an old knife from a shelf and stroked the blade softly while I looked at the map where that stupid land layed. I pointed now with my knife at a neighbouring country from Uchihagakure. The land of Flowers. Everyone there had pink hair, so the peasant girl must live there. In fury I threw the knife hard into that land. I was a little bit satisfied to see that the knife was deep drilled into the table and map. I pointed at Shikamaru now.

"Destroy the land of Flowers and kill every woman you see with pink hair.' I said in a low voice.

Shikamaru looked at me shocked and said: "What? Princess, have you gone out of your mind? Destroy a whole country? You would only make more enemies! You don't want that, right?"

I looked now at him darkly and said in a low voice: "If you don't do as I say, I will kill your wife slowly and let you watch it."

Shikamaru gulped. In his eyes I already knew the answer. He will do as I say. He will do everything for himself and his wife. Temari was the love of his life.

"W-well, alright than princess. I will destroy it for you, but as minister, I must say that this isn't the wisest dissision."

He stood, bowed deep and dismissed himself. I now looked at Naruto with hushed anger.

"So, the lover of the prince has pink hair huh?" said Naruto.

I couldn't hold my emotions in control any longer and screamed: "SHE MUST DIE! DIE!"

I closed my eyes and breathed deep in and out. Easy Ino, easy...

"Naruto. I can only trust you. Go to the land of Flowers and find her. She has also green eyes. Find her and kill her."

Naruto looked only one second with sadness to me.

"If the princess really wishes...I will do so.'

Than he bowed and excused himself quickly. I sat on a chair with a heavy sigh and began to cry. Why must everything turn out like this?

* * *

Seven long days I've waited. Seven long days, before Naruto finally came back. I sat impatiently on my throne, with Naruto kneeling before me.

"Well?" I asked impatient.

"The houses are burnt to the ground and many people shall make no noice anymore, but Shikamaru flew away."

"Yes, yes, and the girl?"

I honestly didn't care about the others, and it was not like I needed Shikamaru anymore.

"I've killed her with my own hands."

I let those words sink into me. I was once again reassured by Naruto. I sighed satisfied and leaned back. Then I looked down at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto. This is a whole assurence. What would I ever have done without you?"

And for the first time in almost two weeks, I smiled again. I knew that Naruto could handle the mission somehow. Naruto smiled back and kissed the toe of my black varnished mule. Then he stood up and said that it was snack time. I looked outside of the window, to see the clock tower and saw indeed that it was 3 p.m. What an usefull servant he is.

I nodded and walked happy to my garden to my richly decorated table and chair. Naruto served five minutes later tea with sugar, chocolate, brioche and ramen. His love for ramen was so big that he wanted to make me try every time I had snack time, to eat that disgusting ramen, but I laughed at his stubborn manner. Quickly I forgot everything what happened and Naruto and I held a deep conversation about why you must serve ramen with the tea or not.

* * *

The princess lived in luxery, but was very ignorant about what happend outside her palace. She didn't knew that people's anger towards her grew more and more. The peak of their anger came when they heard what the princess had done to the land of Flowers. People couldn't stand it any longer, watching the princess in her palace and do the cruel things. They were hungry and starving, had nothing to lose anymore, because of the high taxes.

After long thinking, they began to form a rebellious group that grew every day bigger and bigger. To defeat the princess was no easy task, but they had all the confidence when a strong looking woman with 2 brown buns and a red armor was leading the group. Aid came from an unexpected corner. No one had thought that the prince of Uchihagakure, Uchiha Sasuke, would join them. It appears that he had lost his love because of the princess and wanted revenge. He took a whole army with other strong looking people. When the rest of the people saw him, everyone joined the big group. They decided to take revenge for Konohagakure, for Uchihagakure and also for the land of Flowers.

* * *

When I looked outside, I saw everyone around the walls from my palace. I was annoyed, why didn't the guards do anything? When I looked back, Naruto run at that moment inside, heavily catching breathing. I drew one elegant eyebrow and frowned

"Naruto, what are you still doing here? Do something about the revolt." I said irritated.

Naruto shook his head and cried: "Princess, this is no revolt, this is a revolution. Even another force, leaded by a blue masked man joined the people. All servants flew away, we're standing alone."

"Even the guards?" I asked afraid and worried.

Naruto nodded. This was one turn of events. Realisation dripped into me. My heart stopped for one second with beating. Did my time to conquer and rule over my kingdom really end here?

"No..." was the only thing I could say, but when I looked back at Naruto unbelievable, Naruto took me suddenly in his arms and embraced me and began to talk to me.

"Listen carefully Ino, don't worry. I know a way to save you, we only need to switch our clothes. No one would notice the difference between us, we are twins after all. We don't have much time, hurry."

He pulled me away, holding me on arm length from him. I looked scared and surprised at the same time.

"W-what? H-how? How could we...?"

"That is a long story Ino, we don't have much time. As long as you remember that we are twins, it's fine. Now come here, so I can cut of your hair and ruffle it like my hair."

He did as he said and I let him brush his hair and tie it in a short ponytail, so that we looked more a like. Then we changed our clothes. I wore his and he mine. I cried all the time. But Naruto strangely smiled all the time.

"Hehe, wearing a dress feels so strange! Man, this thing is killing me. How could you walk with a corset?" he said cheerful.

How could he laugh? I could only cry, because I never treated him as my brother, because he was so nice to me all this time...Why did I knew it only now? So short time we have... We could've done so much things! I could finally have a relative! A Brother! Why, oh, why must it turn like this?

"W-why Naruto? Why didn't you told me everything earlier? Why?" I whispered, still in shock.

Naruto looked calm and whiped my tears away. Then he stroked my cheek and said: "Long ago, there was a curse. This curse has been cast upon us since we were small. It drove us away and our destiny became that we would met each other again as servant and princess. I couldn't tell you, because you will lose your smile and wouldn't treat me as a servant anymore. People would gossip about us, and you would say that I was your brother. Everything would be turned out worse than now, but the most important thing is that you would lose your smile. I would do everything for you to let that beautiful smile stay on your face."

I looked surprised at him. He didn't have the right to be treated as a servant! How ignorant of me! I hold my hands in each other and felt tears welling up again, but I surpressed them, for Naruto. Than his finger tilted my chin so that I must look at him. His eyes shone so bright and honest...

"Ino, whatever may happen, don't forget that we're twins and I'll do anything for you. I love you Ino, but now you must go. There's no time."

"But, but Naruto! You did _everything _for me! You even killed for me!" I screamed.

"Ah, you mean the girl? Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was the kindest girl I ever met, but that doesn't matter now. You must go."

I looked deep into his kind eyes. His eyes spoke calmness, loving, caring and...sadness. He laughed, but his eyes didn't. Than my eyes widened when realisation hit me. In his eyes I read...I read...

"Y-you...loved that girl too?" I whispered in disbelief.

Naruto nodded short and whisperd 'yes'. How could he kill his love for me? Did he want to let me smile that bad? He loved her and still killed her... I did hurt my brother, what have I done?! Why did anger consume me, why did I say that the land of Flowers must burn to the ground? Everything I had done was so wrong. I hurt my brother not once, not twice, but at least trice.

"Please go Ino, please, do it for me!" Naruto said.

Slowly I took a step back. Another one. Another one. I couldn't believe it. Is this the way how we would seperate?

"Bye Ino. I'll see you in our next life."

I runned with top speed away, leaving him alone in my great chamber. Alone.

* * *

The next day I heard the bells of the clock tower 3 times. That means that it is 3 o'clock. I walked to the market, where everyone stood. I pushed myself, disguised as a citizen with a brown cloak, to the scaffold where the guillotine stood. Naruto stood in my clothes with hands tied on the platform with a dead serious face. At the mere sight of him, standing there so hopeless and alone, I wanted to cry. I should stay there, instead of him. Why was I so stupid? There, next to Naruto, stood the woman in red armor. It was Tenten, I realised. So her promise did came true. Why the fuck didn't I listen to her? I trembled slightly. There was Tenten, now a heroïne, standing there with her sword and holding Naruto by his hair. She looked triomfantely.

"Welcome people, welcome! Let me behold you the 'good hearted' princess of the 'wealthy' kingdom Konohagakure in the land of Fire, with her 'unbreakable' beauty and her 'lively' soul, Yamanaka Ino, or what we are saying, Daughter of Evil! Because that is what she is. She is the most dumbest, self centered girl we ever knew. She deserves after years of sadness, hunger, executions and tyranny, that she'll be executed by her favourite appliance, the guillotine!" said Tenten loud over the market, so that everyone would hear her.

The crowd cheered with all their might. Now I saw the man with the blue mask I instantly knew that it was my love, Sasuke, stepping forward to let Tenten hand Naruto over and he pushed Naruto forward. Drum sounds is spreading over the market. Naruto looked at no one in particular, but when he saw me, standing there in the crowd, he smiled to me. I cried silently. His head was placed on the chopping block, his eyes never left me. I quickly whipped my tears away and smiled back, for him. He wanted to let me smile, the least thing I could do now, was to let him remember my smile to the last seconds of his life. The drums stopped.

"Oh, it is snack time." was the last thing Naruto said with a calm, but loud voice. Then his head was chopped of. Blood spurted for a moment round, but than his head stopped with rolling. The people who stood on the front line of the croud, were imbued by Naruto's blood.

I bit on my fist, so that I wouldn't scream, tears, now floading freely over my cheeks. I've cried a lot in these past two days and I hated it. The croud now cheered happy and screamed: "Long live Tenten! Long live the blue maked prince Uchiha! Long live the freedom!"

Naruto, my precious twin brother, was now dead. Dead. It was a hollow word to me now. I should be dead now, but I am still here, breathing, living. I quickly slipped out of the croud and run to a place I knew was peaceful and where I could do a lot of things to get a better life. The Konoha Orphanage of course. They were short on hands and always needed someone there. I decided that I would go to there. The dorm mother Yakushi Nono was very kind and let me stay here. I hoped that, by doing this work, I would finally do something good, for Naruto's sake. I would live there for the rest of my life for him.

* * *

**Author's note**

_Hello guys! This is my first fanfic I update online! I know that my grammar sucks, but it is my second language, so don't judge me. Although, if you see some grammar faults, please let me know it._

_But now about the story! My idea for this story came, when I listened to the Seven deadly sins music from Vocaloid. The stories from each music was so very unique and I liked all of them, I wanted to do something with it. And it happen that I love Naruto too, so why don't we combinate those two together? Why won't I place the Naruto characters in the stories from Vocaloid? In the end, it turned out like this. For the ones who don't know Vocaloid, it is a computer program/synchronizer where a few characters sing a song. Each of those characters have a unique sound, and are styled like manga/anime figures. I personally think that it is very unique and original. If you don't know the stories, go search 'Seven deadly sins', it is amazing.  
_

_So uhm, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did with writing it. There are a few changes, like the land of Flowers instead of the land of Green and Uchihagakure instead of the land of Blue, but that is because I didn't want to use those names, sorry :) For the Naruto characters, I thought that they would fit there. Ino was earlier rivals with Sakura over Sasuke and I wanted to have let Tenten a glorious moment, because she gets to less screentime in her own series. I know that some personality's, like Naruto, weren't expressed here, but I put Naruto in the roll of Len, because Naruto is also very caring and would want to make everyone happy. Also, because Ino and him have kinda the same hair color and eyes... But okay, here comes the cast list:  
_

Meiko: Tenten

Kagamine Len: Uzumaki Naruto

Kagamine Rin: Yamanaka Ino

Hatsune Miku: Haruno Sakura

Kaito: Uchiha Sasuke

Kamui Gakupo: Nara Shikamaru

_I know that this is a looong Author's note, but it has to be done in the beginning. And I'm now doubting, should I place this in crossovers or not? As long now I let it stay in regular stories. Please review and give me your opinion :)_

_p.s. It is now finally day to you all! (It is a dutch tradition, if you want to know more, search on google). In our language it is called 'Sinterklaas' XD_


	2. The repulsive food eater Tenten

**disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Vocaloid or Naruto. I'm just the glue. :)

**Note:** Remember, these 'chapters' are stories, so this isn't one big story, but different ones.

**Warning: **There is some cannibalism here, so this chapter is rated **M**, just for security

**The repulsive food eater Tenten (gluttony)**

Once upon a time there was a state, called Konoha. And in that state there stood a little out of the borders a most despicable villa with bloody red stones and around a terrible, sickning smoke. A mix of everything, but mostly the smell of fear and sickness.

And in the villa, there lives a woman. Or more precizely, a most powerful woman called Tenten. She had nice brown hair tied up in two identical buns and a pair of sparkling brown eyes, full of desire and hungry. She wore always a red dress of satin with no sleeves, a golden necklace and a red diamant ring on her index finger. She ate only the most exclusivest, delicate food there was in the world, but after she ate her whole life not one thing the same and ate everything what eatable what you can find in the world, she began to develop a sickning taste of food. 'Extraordinary' is what she called it. She said that to her cook, her fifteenth this year.

The fifteenth cook's name was Hyuga Neji. He had long brown hair that was tied up in a low ponytail, lavender colored eyes and wore the traditional cook attire, complete with a toque that hung over his forehead, because it was a little too big for him.

"You, cook, I want the most delicious, greatest and extraordinariest food you can ever make on my plate, you get that? Nothing may leave the villa before I ate it, got it?" she asked with a bored voice.

The cook nodded shakingly and run back into his safe kitchen. I rolled my eyes. People these days, you must tell them everything. I hold my richly decorated red skirts and walked up my grand stairs, to my favourite room, the dining room.

I thought about other people who looked fearsome to me. I ate every day more than normal people. Like, réally much. So much that normal could be sick or worse, die, but I was different. I had to begin with good genes, so that whatever I eat and how much, it doesn't affect me. I would never become fat and second: I have a stomach of steel. I can absorb everything.

When I came to my beloved dining room, I fell instantly that I became more relaxed. My dining room was beautiful, with a cristal chandelier, a grand china cabinet where precious porcelain dishes where stored, a thick red persian carpet, a very long dining table, like so long that at least 20 people could sit together, not that she had any visitors. No, people didn't dare for years to go to the gruesome house of Tenten.

I sat on my favourite spot, a chair made from bones and were stuffed with soft red pillows. My butler, Rock Lee, put down a porcelain plate with pink flowers before me with silver knife and fork and a wineglass before me. I smiled sweetly at Lee. He was maybe stupid, but looked loyal enough to me. He made living here every day a feast and he practically handled the whole house hold of my villa. My whole life I heard many servants whisper my name and telling to everyone that I ate the worlds gruesome food ever known. I ignored them, they clearly didn't have any taste. Only a fine woman like me, could say what was delicious and what not. My cook finally came in with a hors d'oevre, placed it on the table and wanted to leave but Lee hold him right there.

"Cook, you must bow with reverance first for our great lady Tenten. Show her some respect, cook." said Lee.

I smiled and looked now at the cook. The fifteenth cook was interesting. He had a special aura. He wasn't that intimidated by me. Sure he was afraid, but not afraid enough to do the protocol.

Quickly the cook bowed and stuttered: "I-I'm sorry oh great lady Tenten. I know that every ingredient and food belongs to you, my lady. Please don't feel offended."

Than he disappeared into his kitchens. I send Lee away and began to eat. I ate really much, but wasn't filled enough.

When the cook came to say that he was done cooking for now, I said: "What are you thinking? Only I decide if you are done cooking or not, remember that. Why are you letting me starve of hunger right now? Do something! I have enough place in my stomach, believe me."

The cook turned around immdiately and came back whith a pistachio cake with a shining blue glaze. But from experience, I knew that this was no ordinary cake. The blue glaze wasn't glaze, but deadly poison. I laughed loudly. Like I could be affected by that! That blue glaze was nothing more than a delicious appatizer! I ate the cake with joy.

After a while the cook came to check if I was already death, but he looked very surprised and shocked when he saw me, sitting in all rest and comfort. I smiled devilishly and asked for another one. When I was done eating cake, I wanted something bigger. What I got on my table, was a whole cow with so much salt that the cow didn't looked like a cow anymore, but more like a grand sheep or goat, but I was still hungry after that so I chewed of boredom on my porcelain plate.

My favourite sense organ was absolutely my tongue. Every day it was a joy for my palates. My second was my nose. I love to smell the damp and the aroma of food. But really, who doesn't?

In the evening I got again delicious things. Burgers with horse meat and sunflower seeds, crême brulée, stew, sour cabbage with gorilla meat and much more. After dinner I felt immediately in sleep. I felt in my subconsious that Lee and my servant maid Haruno Sakura lift me into a stretcher and carried me to my bedroom.

My bedroom was nicely decorated with a big walk in closet, soft carpets, a grandiose ebony desk, a sofa and a grand king size bed with soft pillows and sheets of dark red satin. Red was my favourite color. Red was the color of blood and meat. There I slept till the next day.

* * *

My serving girl went inside just when I woke up and pulled the thick curtains away.

"Good morning lady Tenten! Shall I inform the kitchens about your waking up?" said Sakura cheerful.

Sakura was, like Lee, one of my dearest from my household. She had short bubbly pink hair, kind green eyes, an attitude like a young little bird and looked to me also loyal enough. She didn't look at me at me with contempt at least. Sakura and Lee were good friends, they were in their spare time always together, although I had a feeling that Lee likes Sakura more than 'just good friends'. Lee had shining black hair in a bob line, great black eyes with bushy eyebrows and he never looked pissed. But that I like those two, didn't mean that I had some sort of bond or feelings for these two. They were just some people from my house hold.

When I went to the kitchen Lee had already sat down the dishes and tableware and shove my chair a little back, like a real gentleman would do. I seated and looked how Lee picked up his black book. Lee cleared his throat, bowed deep before me and began with reading the meals.

"Oh lady Tenten, forgive me for the little breakfast and let me serve you the vegetarian juice with sixteen types of weed, cornflakes filled with iron, consommé soup filled with many poisoned mushrooms, cook Neji's special salad, my special brioche, a row of several fruits out of season including melon, banana, lemon, cherries, limes and coconuts and finally a cup of coffee with low caffeïne where you never would sleep." said Lee formal.

I smiled happily to Lee and and ate all of it. Around noon, I sat of course again at my beloved dining table. This time Lee wasn't there but Sakura. She now put golden dishes and tableware on my long ebony table. Now I looked how Sakura bowed for me, picked up the black book and read the dishes.

"Lady Tenten! Let me serve you with reverance this time a fried and raw onion salad with extra onions made of dark blue hair, carpaccio made from a ash blond octopus in queen style, aubergine grill without uhm...aubergines, a random made bread made by myself and cook Neji's special: French fries ice cream." tjirpte Sakura cheerful.

I looked approvingly to all those meals. This will be great! I ate everything within one hour and sat satisfied on my red couch. I yelled that I wanted champagne so Sakura came with 3 bottles of champagne with one wineglass. I thanked her when she poured the champagne in my glass and drank everything in at once. I laughed beatific and poured myself another glass.

Against the evening I wanted to walk to my dining room again but when I wanted to stand up from my couch, I saw the fifteenth cook, shivering like a little blade of grass in the wind. He fiddled nervously his apron. I smiled at him dangerously but looked bored. I love two things. Eating for sure, but also bullying and frightning the cooks, it wasn't for nothing that he was my fifteenth cook this year.

"Yes cook? What is it?" I said with a bored tone.

"M-my name is N-neji. H-Hyuga Neji lady Tenten." he stuttered.

I looked at him uninterested. What does he want from me? Why aren't people immediatly to the point? Or is that human nature? If that's so, then I'm not human, but what am I then?

"So, what are you doing here? You didn't came to me to only tell me your name, right?"

Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Y-yes lady Tenten. I eh...I wish very much to have a little holiday, just a little rest time."

I taunted and spat the rest of my champagne on him. He did a step backwards, afraid. Who is this worthless cook? What a lazy man, but he can't escape. I won't let him. He can get a holiday in my stomach. I sprung at him so that he fell to the shaked but get up laboriously. I bend to his ear and said playfully: "Shouldn't you bow before me, Neji? Shouldn't you show some reverance to me before you make a big wish like that? Didn't I told you that nothing may leave my villa?"

I saw him become pale. I looked now at him angrily. Deep in my heart I was furious at him. This that there must come again a new cook.

"How dare you cook? I thought that you were different from the other cooks! How dare you to betray me? You'll pay for this! Because of you, I need a new cook! But don't worry..."

I looked at him dangerously and licked my lips.

"...You'll get your vacation in my stomach."

I giggled, but Neji was now so pale like fresh snow. He tried to move away, but my full weigth was on him, so he couldn't go easily go away. He was smart, he knew what I was talking about, I saw it in his eyes. The eyes of fear and the eyes of someone whose death is coming. What a shame. I broke his neck with one snap and threw his limp body on the floor.

I called Lee and commanded him to prepare it for the next meal. Lee looked everything but happy. He liked the cook apparently, but that was not my business, he must do as I told him. Lee picked up shakingly the dead body carefully in his arms and went to the kitchen. I got a really special menu, I was sure of it. Lee served with a blank face.

On the table stood a delicious salad with the brown hair of Neji that shone in the lights of the crystal chandelier white. That was the perfect entree, but there was more. The main dish consisted mostly of various different meats, but the tastiest was the tender, soft flesh from Neji. Neji tasted a bit sour and bitter with a whiff of salt.

I ate everything until there were only bones, but strange enough, my hunger wasn't stilled. When I saw Lee, being busy with clearing the table, I had an idea. Everyone had another flour, what would he taste like? I pulled his by his black tie to me. All the dishes he was holding clattered on the floor because of my sudden move. Everywhere around us was broken glass. Lee looked scared at me now, but I smiled devillishly.

"L-lady Tenten? I-is something wrong?" he stuttered.

I now giggled. He had no idea what I thought! That was so funny. I licked now at my lips.

"I'm sorry Lee, I know you served well, and to do you an honer, you'll become my food. You are míne!" I snarled and for the second time this day, I snapped someone's neck.

The limp body fell with a thump on the floor. When I called Sakura, she instantly broke into tears when she saw her dead friend. She trembled so hard that it looked like she could fly away with one blow. I told her that she must prepare the meal for tomorrow fiercely. She walked in tiny steps to her friend, picked up her dead friend and pulled him to the kitchen. I felt a little bit sorry for her, but that would stop soon enough. Satisfied I walked to my bedroom and decided to sleep till my next meal.

* * *

When I woke up, it was already at noon, so I hastily walked my way to the dining room. Sakura finished the meal just at the time I came in. From her red, puffy eyes and pale face I could see that she had cried the whole night in the kitchens, but for me, she drew her blank face, bowed before me and said in a monotous voice: "Great lady Tenten, may I serve you for lunch the rests of Hyuga Neji in the form of a salad, a long pasta of intestines, a lot of fresh grilled meat from Lee, a gallette filled with mud and softly flavoured with salt, a piece of a torso from Lee and a wine from Lee's blood."

I looked pleased at her, was proud that she didn't tremble one time. Everything looked delicious. I ate everything in one time, but my stomach needed time to digest everything. I decided that Lee tasted... snappy. Yes, that was it, like curry.

I decided to sit on my sofa and taste some wine. Wine didn't taste long so good as humans. I watched Sakura now like a hawk what she was doing, but she just only cleared the table. How would she taste like? Something sweet? I knew what my next meal was.

Against the evening, Sakura asked if I wanted to eat something, but the anwer was clearly yes. It was only protocol that she never has stopped using.

"No Sakura, not now."

This simple answer surprised Sakura so much that she did a step back. She now looked uncomfortable, looking with somewhat distrust to me. I didn't like that look one bit. It must be because of Lee. Lee was very important to her, the poor child. But soon enough, she'll be reunited with him. Sakura recovered quickly only to ask: "Lady Tenten, do you want me to change your clothes to sleep?"

I nodded, my bedroom was ther perfect place to eat her. When we walked to my bedroom and Sakura closed the door, I immediately attacked her from behind. She didn't even had the time to yell of scream. I ate her right there, right now, everything. Her short pink hair, her white sweet eyeballs, her delicious soft flesh, everything except her bones and clothes of course. As I predicted, she definitely tasted sweet. She was the most delicious of Neji and Lee.

After I was done did I licked my bloody lips off. My once beautiful white carpet, was now smeared with blood and bones that where spread all over the floor. On my dress stained also blood, but you couldn't see that to well, because I wore my red dress. I didn't love the color red for nothing. I was now curious about how my other servants taste like. Sakura was too small for my stomach, I was still hungry. I pulled out of my drawer from my nightstand my precious, razor sharp silveren knife and fork and hunted in my villa. I want flesh. I want blóod!

* * *

Days flew by, times forgotten. By the time that I was in my bedroom again, were there no living creature anymore on this house, but I still had hungry. All that running after servants and eating made me tired, whereby I grew more hunger. What must I do? I was afraid of the outside. When I looked hopelessly at myself in the mirror, an idea popped up into me. I laughed at myself. Thát was it! That must be it. The worlds most delicious food...is me! My mirror image looked at me and began talking to me.

"What are you waiting for? Eat then. You know what they say by little children. If you don't eat up everything on your plate, you'll get punishment. Is that what you want?"

Everything in the world belongs to me. I looked at my own right hand and smiled.

"There's still something that I haven't eaten yet. How...How shall I taste like?" I murmered.

I licked my lips. _Bon appetit_, I said to myself and began first with the fingers. At first I felt the pain, but when I chew deeper, it became almost extacy. Now, it didn't hurt anymore. I thought only about the insanely tasteful meal. This was god food. The warm blood flowed now freely from my hand. I ate everything I could eat, without beeing dizzy from blood deficiency. My arms, my feet and my legs where the only things I could actually eat unfortunately.

I now hit the floor with a thump and looked with dull eyes for once more to the ceiling. I've tasted now flavour. This was it. My last meal. My best meal ever. I chuckled softly. Blood was stained everywhere. _Don't let them taste your body_, said a voice somewhere in my head. _They won't_, I said back. No-one will know the taste of my blood, that was my secret. I spitted with my last will to live some blood out of my mouth, breathed in for the last time and closed my eyes with a smile.

* * *

**Author's note**

_First of all, Happy New Year (a couple of days to late unfortunately)! I hope you all had a nice holiday ;)  
_

_Second, Long live Google Translate! I seriously don't know what I would've done without it :P_

_But now the story. The title is original The repulsive food eater Conchita, but I changed it into Tenten. I don't like the story half so much as for the others, but okay. I hope that the bloody parts weren't that bad...Anyways, here is the cast list._

Meiko: Tenten

Kagamine Rin: Haruno Sakura

Kagamine Len: Rock Lee

Kaito: Hyuga Neji

_Why I did choose Tenten? Because I wanted to give her a star role for once, since she doesn't get much screentime in the Naruto series and because she looks a little bit like Meiko.__ I don't know why I choose Sakura to become Rin. Maybe because she has some sort friend relationship with Lee? I choose Neji, because he was in Tenten's team. It's a shame he's dead :( Some meals and plates did I made myself, like hamburger with horse stew etc., but the real ones, like cornflakes filled with iron are real in the story.  
_

_My fingers hurt now, it's 0.50 A.M. here in the Netherlands, so I'm gonna stop with writing. If I make a grammar mistake, please note it, review, bye!_

_love, Lucy_


End file.
